


Nightmares

by boa_bec



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blood and Gore, Intrusive Thoughts, Nightmares, niffty is only mentioned she doesn’t actually show up, radiohusk if u squint ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boa_bec/pseuds/boa_bec
Summary: In Hell, everyone has nightmares. Even the Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty dark and i wrote it at 1 in the morning, but i liked it so im posting it here ☺️ enjoy!

It was strange to think that Alastor of all people would ever have nightmares. After all…he was the Radio Demon. A serial murderer in life and a being of pure chaos in death; an eldritch abomination so horrible that no one dared look it in its (many,  _ many _ ) eyes. No, surely he was the one  _ causing _ the nightmares.

Such an assumption would be correct - Alastor knew his regular broadcasts (affectionately dubbed “Murdercast” by Alastor himself) ruined just as many lives as they ended, and he took great pride in that knowledge.

Even so…as ludicrous as it may have been to think that the Radio Demon had demons of his own, it unfortunately held more truth than Alastor cared to admit even to himself.

As much as he loved the sound of his own voice, Alastor was never one to find solace in isolation. So he kept two (weaker, but still useful) demons by his side, Husk and Niffty. One a bitter alcoholic who’d made the mistake of trading Alastor his soul in life, and the other a maid with mildly homicidal tendencies who had served overlords, royalty, and even Lucifer himself. They were far from perfect, but they were his friends. His family, even.

And there was the problem. Alastor wasn’t the type of person cut out for “family”, as he had unfortunately learned the hard way. Those he despised or simply didn’t care about were far easier to deal with! They could be maimed, tortured, and killed without a single speck of remorse on Alastor’s part. Completely painless! (Obviously the demon being maimed, tortured, and killed felt quite a bit of pain, but that was besides the point.)

But this…was different. As much as Alastor loathed to admit someone like him could ever feel fear, the fear was still very much there; just as real as the voices urging him to  _ kill, kill, rip them apart, tear out their guts until they’re nothing but a puddle of  _ **_red._ ** Fear of losing the sense of control he worked so hard to maintain every waking moment. Fear of giving in. Fear of doing something he knew he would regret.

And in his nightmares…that fear came alive.

Alastor was…himself, yet at the same time not himself at all. Trapped in his body with no say in what he did or said or even the way he moved. Trapped and powerless to stop himself as he eviscerated Husker with a mere wave of his hand. Husk shrieked in pain (as anyone would in response to being restrained with tentacles and having their entrails removed), and Alastor’s ears twitched; with disgust or a perverted delight he didn’t want to feel, it was hard to tell. 

Alastor heard himself laughing, loud and unhinged and cruel (ironically enough, he found he hated the sound, given the circumstances). The body took a step forward; then another, and another, until Husk’s face was right in front of his. The sight and smell of blood normally would have made his heart race, but knowing just who it was coming from only made Alastor sick. 

Husk flinched violently when Alastor tipped his chin upwards, and Alastor braced himself as his hand moved without his permission, inching closer and closer to Husk’s neck. His claws pierced the skin, dyeing it red…

Alastor clenched his fist, and watched as he tore Husk’s throat out in one fell swoop. The cat demon coughed and heaved and wheezed and sputtered and  _ coughed up blood gushing out blood there’s blood everywhere it’s all red red  _ **_red what have you done_ **

…

Alastor woke up with a start.  _ Hm. _ He didn’t usually sleep, and he supposed this was what he got for trying.

That…left him more shaken than he would have hoped. Alastor, of course, was no stranger to the urge to kill, but he was usually able to repress such thoughts before they began to cause him any real distress. That particular nightmare had seemed a bit too  _ real _ for his comfort.

Alastor vanished from his spot in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared amongst the shadows of the guest room Husker usually occupied. They hadn’t lived together for very long, but as of late Alastor had taken notice of the cat demon’s rather poor living conditions and all but kidnapped him.

Surely enough, Husker was safe and sound; laying flat on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow, fast asleep. Immediately, Alastor’s rigid posture relaxed a bit. His hands no longer shaking, he brushed his fingers through Husk’s strangely soft fur. He found it always calmed him down when he was particularly stressed; now, though, all it really did was remind him how easy it would be to  _ strangle him and watch the life fade from his eyes as he begged and pleaded- _

Alastor’s hands were shaking again, he noticed, and he drew them behind his back before he had the chance to  _ wrap them around Husker’s throat and _ **_squeeze._ ** With a shaky breath, Alastor disappeared into the shadows once more.

_ Just how much longer would he be able to control himself? _


End file.
